Memories of the Future
by Alcandre
Summary: Chris arrives at an empty Manor and starts to remember. Short and sweet.


Takes place after Piper finds out Chris is her son but before she goes to Magic School to hide out (which I think is stupid! I want her to be with Chris more!!!) Anyway, I don't own Charmed. But I don't think that's news to anyone.

This is short and sweet. Please don't flame me about the length. I wrote this just because I wanted to; not to please y'all. Even if I do love all of you!!! *hugs*

******************

Chris sighed in relief as he orbed into the attic of the Manor. No one else was home. He had time to himself. Something that was rather rare the past few days.

He opened the door to the attic and started down the stairs, his muscles sore from the last demon fight but he didn't seem to notice. He was too busy thinking; thinking of his childhood, before everything just fell apart and went to Hell, literally. 

He finally made it to the kitchen and gave a small smile as he glanced around. He used to spend so much time in here; when he was little.

_"Mommy!!!"___

_"I'm in the kitchen, Chris."_

_A four year old Chris ran into the kitchen and hugged his mom's legs. "Where's Wyatt and Daddy?"_

_Piper looked down from her baking and smiled. "They went to visit Wyatt's school. You know he starts kindergarten tomorrow."_

_"Why?"_

_Piper laughed and stooped down so she was eye level with her youngest son. "So he can learn and be smart."_

_"I want to go to school."_

_"You will, honey. You'll start next year."_

_"But I wanna start now!"_

_Piper smiled and picked Chris up as she kissed his nose. "But aren't you excited about spending all day with me and your aunts? Maybe we could even bake some cookies for Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige!"_

_Chris scrunched up his face then nodded. "I guess, Mommy. But only if you play with me after that!"_

_Piper laughed again as she put him down. "Of course I will, Chris. You're my baby!"_

Sighing, Chris shook his head and walked into the conservatory. The sunlight drifted in through the windows and lit up the room, casting an almost magical glow around the furniture.

_"Piper, look out!"_

_An 8 year old Chris watched in horror as an energy ball speed towards his mother. Without thinking he threw out his hand, determined to keep the ball away from his mom's head._

_The energy ball swerved right before it got to Piper's head and hit the wall beside her. Piper gasped in shock and glanced over at Chris. _

_"Chris, honey, did you do that?"_

_"Um," Chris looked at his hand then at his mom. "I think so."_

_Piper's face broke out into a smile and she started toward her youngest son but stopped when Paige cleared her throat. _

_"Piper, demon still here…"_

_Piper just looked at the demon, threw up her hands, and gave a small nod as it blew up with a scream. Satisfied that it was dead, Piper then ran over to Chris and swept him up into a hug. _

_"Oh, Chris!__ You're powers are growing!"_

_Chris just grinned into his mom's shoulder. _

He sat down in one of the chairs facing the windows and closed his eyes, trying to relax just like he used to.

_"Chris!"_

_"In here, Mom."_

_Piper walked into the conservatory and smiled when she saw her youngest son in one of the chairs with his eyes closed. "What are you doing, honey?"_

_"Trying to relax."___

_Piper laughed and walked over to him and put a hand on the 13 year old's shoulder. "Don't try too hard. You might hurt yourself."_

_Chris opened one eyes and gave a playful glare at his mom. "Whatever."_

_She just smiled and winked at him. "I'm going to the store. Is there anything you need?"_

_Chris opened both his eyes and thought for a minute. "Not that I know of. But I'll go with you anyway, just to make sure."_

_Piper's eyes seemed to light up with happiness as he got up. "Well, I'll enjoy the company."_

_"What about Wyatt?"_

_Piper's smile faded. "I don't know when he'll be home. He left this morning with some friends."_

_"Oh," Chris said softly. "Well, then, maybe we can pick something up for him."_

The opening and closing of the front door caused Chris to jump out of his memories. 

"Paige? Phoebe?"

"Piper?" Chris asked, not getting up but looking toward her voice.

"Chris," she said as she walked in carrying grocery bags. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to relax."

"Don't try too hard," she said as she walked out of the conservatory and into the kitchen. "You might hurt yourself."

"Haha, Mom," he said sarcastically as he walked into the kitchen behind her. "You are so funny."

"Well, I try," Piper said. She put the bags on the counter and looked over at him as he leaned against the doorway. "Why don't you help your very pregnant mom, who is pregnant with you by the way, with the groceries?"

Chris grinned and walked over to the bags and pulled out some groceries. Piper watched him for a minute then spoke up.

"Okay, what's up with you?"

Chris stopped and looked back over his shoulder at her. "What?"

"You look so happy. What's going on?"

Chris blinked and looked down at the floor. "Nothing."

"It's not nice to lie to your mother, Chris."

Chris looked back up and studied her face. She was obviously younger than he remembered. But she still had that glint in her eyes that he loved so much. And the smirk that always graced her face when she was teasing him could make him smile no matter what. It was times like this that he missed so much.

"Come on, Chris. What's up?" Piper's smirk slowly turned into a concerned frown as Chris's face went from relaxed and happy to sad and distant. "Chris?"

He couldn't take it anymore. He had been near her for so long and hadn't been able to let it go. He finally let go and let the tears fall.

"I miss you so much, Mom," he whispered as he closed his eyes. "I miss your smile, your laugh, and your cooking. I miss your hugs and kisses, and I miss just being with you." The tears started falling faster and he looked back up at his mom. "I love you so much!"

Without a word, Piper walked over to him and gathered him in her arms, hugging him tightly as he cried on her shoulder. She started rocking him back and forth as she made shushing noises in his ear. 

He finally sobbed his last sob and stepped back, his eyes red and his cheeks flushed. Embarrassed, he looked at the ground. 

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Oh, honey, it's okay." Piper took his hand and looked him in the eyes. "I just wish you had told me sooner."

"I thought it would change the future."

"But isn't that what you want to do?" Piper asked. She led him over to the table and gently pushed him into a chair then sat in the chair next to his. "Listen, Chris. I'm still your mom; no matter what time we are in. Don't hold back, okay?"

Chris gave a small nod and smiled. "Thanks."

Piper smiled back and patted his hand. "Of course, Chris. I mean, you are my baby!" She laughed and patted her stomach. "Now, how 'bout we make some cookies for your aunts when they get home?"

The End


End file.
